Various types of soap holders are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a sloped soap holder including a rectangular base unit and a plurality of foot members disposed on a bottom surface of the rectangular base unit. What has been further needed is a single continuous sloped soap platform disposed on a top surface of the rectangular base unit, and each of a right pair and a left pair of a plurality of a pair of vertically disposed X-shaped side supports having a lower surface disposed on the top surface of the rectangular base unit and an inner surface attached to each of the right edge and the left edge, respectively, of the sloped soap platform. Lastly, what has been needed is for each of a plurality of drain openings and a plurality of linear grooves to be disposed within the sloped soap platform, and for a plurality of raised diagonally disposed linear tracks to also be disposed on the sloped soap platform. Unlike other soap holders, the sloped soap holder is thus structured to better drain and preserve a soap bar through the raised sloped soap platform and the plurality of drain openings disposed within the raised sloped soap platform.